Babies, a storm and a mattress
by CriminalMindsfan97
Summary: JJ, Emily and Garcia is stuck at BAU because of a storm. Both JJ and Emily are pregnant, but who is the father to Emily's baby? What will happen? What will the rest of the team find when they get back? Read to find out! :) Set in between season 3 and 4.


_I have no idea what this is, it just came to me from nowhere..._

"I'm looking like a blowfish..." JJ complained and rubbed her pregnant belly. She, Emily and Garcia sat in Garcia's office and the rest of the team was out on a case.

"Thanks JJ. Now I know how I will look in a few weeks.." Emily said and laid a hand on her own pregnant belly. They had found out almost at the same time that both of them were pregnant. Even if JJ had due a few weeks before Emily.

"Oh…stop it! Both of you are beautiful. You really fit being pregnant and remember that both of you are carrying on a beautiful tiny baby. It can't be that bad." Garcia said and spinning around on the chair against them. JJ and Emily looked at each other.

"If you think it's so good, then why don't you try it yourself?" Emily snapped. Garcia looked shocked for a moment, it wasn't often Emily snapped.

"I'm sorry" I didn't mean to snap..." Emily started, but Garcia rejected her with one hand.

"It's okay, you're pregnant, which means your hormones are jumpy and you have mood swings. I understand." Garcia smiled. Emily gave her a small smile.

"But seriously when are you and Kevin gonna start make some little technology babies?" JJ asked.

"Hm...We are not ready for kids…yet. We haven't been together as long as you two have with your princes." Garcia said. Emily and JJ laughed. They did some small talk until the rang and Garcia turned around to her desk again.

"What can I do for you my genius?" Garcia said with a singing voice.

"Garcia I just called to say that the case is over, we took the unsub. But is too risky to fly, because of the weather." Reid said in the other end of the phone. It had rained very much the last day and it had just become worse.

"Oh my babies are stuck, when do you think it possible to fly?" Garcia said.

"We are not sure, but we will fly as soon as possible." Reid answered, as they heard how it sparkled in the phone. They was about to lose the contact.

"Hey Reid, do me a favor and say hi to him, please?" Emily shouted, before they lost the contact with Reid. Emily wasn't sure if Reid had heard her or not, but she thought he had.

Then the light in the lamps flashed and the room went dark, the only light was from Garcia's computer screens.

"Great.." Emily muttered sarcastically. She rubbed her belly, she started to get hungry, which also meant the baby was hungry.

"I don't know, but we are probably stuck her until the storm is over." JJ said.

"Well I need to find something to eat, my baby is hungry." Emily said and stood up.

They walked out from Garcia's office. It was no light in the corridor either, it was totally dark. The fumbled forward in the dark, they tried to shine it up with the light from their phones. They got in to the bullpen, which was empty. It wasn't a soul there, it was just dark.

"This actually feels kinda scary" Garcia mumbled and JJ laid a hand on her arm. Emily went over to the small kitchen, opened the fridge and took a look inside.

"Damn…It's empty, just some bottles of water." She said and turned around to face JJ and Garcia.

"Hmm.." Garcia walked over to her and opened the cabinets over the counter.

"Aha!"

"What?" JJ and Emily said. Garcia stretched and took something from the cabinet. Emily and JJ looked curiously at her. Then they saw what she had in her hand a little packet of saltine crackers. Emily looked at her. "That's not much to eat..."

"But it's better than nothing." JJ said.

"You two can start with this and I get something more." Garcia sad and gave JJ the packet and walked out of the room.

"What?!" Emily said confused. "What does she means 'more'?"

JJ shrugged her shoulders, and opened the packet. Emily sank down on one of the chairs.

"Hey save some for me!" she shouted.

"You better hurry…Because these were very good" JJ said and took one more, before she handed the packet over to Emily. She took a cracker from the packet and tasted it. "Mm...It was good." Emily said.

"I told you, but it's probably just because the babies are hungry." JJ said and sat on the desk. They shared the last crackers and talked a little.

"Where did Garcia go? She should be back by now." JJ said. Then the glass doors to the bullpen opened and Garcia walked in. With a lot of stuff in her embrace.

"Garcia! What is this?" Emily asked as Garcia dropped the things on the floor.

They saw blankets, pillows and to Emily's surprise, bread, butter and fruit.

"Where did you found this?" JJ asked and looked at Garcia.

"I remembered that it was another fridge, so I just took a look and found this. Then I got the blankets and the pillows. This is gonna be like a sleepover!" Garcia said and smiled.

"A sleepover at the BAU..." JJ smiled a little.

~CM~

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Reid walked out of the elevator, it was early morning and they had just got back from the case. It had been a storm the whole night, so it hadn't been possible to fly.

"I hope the girls are okay." Morgan said as he opened the door to the bullpen. They walked in. The sight was matchless. JJ, Emily and Garcia laid on the floor, or the laid on a mattress, the laid in a pile of blankets and pillows.

"Well...This was priceless.." Hotch said. Morgan smiled and looked at the girls. Emily lay on the left side, he know she would have back pain when she woke up. Not just because of the pregnancy, she always needed a soft mattress to sleep on. He slowly walked over to them and sank down on the left side.

"Time to wake up sleepy head.." he whispered. Emily moved a little bit, before she opened her eyes. She looked at him with a dizzy gaze. "Baby you need to go up, or you will not be able to walk." Morgan said. Emily just stared at him. Then JJ and Garcia started to move too, the opened their eyes and looked confused around.

"So you decided to camp at BAU?" Rossi laughed.

Then Emily remembered were she was. She looked at Morgan and smiled. Before she sat up and kissed him. Then she felt a pain in her back.

"Uh.." Emily and JJ said at the same time. The shared a glance, the both knew how it felt. Being pregnant and sleep on a hard mattress wasn't the best combination.

"Does it hurt?" Derek asked and looked at his girlfriend. Emily nodded. "I will be dead in the back for days." She muttered. Derek smiled and leaned in and whispered; "You know what? When we get home I will fix you a hot and warm bath and give you massage… How does that sound?"

"Mm…very good. But just if you are going to join me in the bath..." Emily said and winked at him. Derek laughed and helped her stand up. JJ and Garcia stood up also and fixed their cloths a little bit. "Ready to go home?" Derek asked and saw at Emily, she nodded and gave him a small kiss.

"Wait a second." Rossi said and looked at the rest of the team.

"Where does the mattress come from?" Rossi asked.

"Eh.. That was a good question.." Garcia said.

She, JJ and Emily shared a glance. Where did the mattress come from?...

_Leave a comment or review? :)_


End file.
